


If I ask will you tell the truth?

by suicider00m



Series: Stiles has an ED 'verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bulimia, Eating Disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicider00m/pseuds/suicider00m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles smelled like crisp apples, mint gum, and vomit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I ask will you tell the truth?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is about an eating disorder so please be careful if you are easily triggered by this sort of stuff. There isn't anything graphic, but I wouldn't want anyone to be triggered anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so I honestly have no idea what I'm doing with this I wrote it in the middle of math today and it's really bad
> 
> I might write more (hopefully better) stuff for this so it might turn into some sort of series yay!

Stiles smelled like crisp apples, mint gum, and vomit.

It was practically unnoticeable at first: Scott could barely pick up on it, even with his werewolf sense of smell. It wasn't until a few days later when Stiles ran in late to class that he smelled it again, but stronger. Stiles sat down next to him, flashing him a wide grin before popping a piece of gum in his mouth.

From then on, it got worse. The smell became a constant, fading away at times only to become pungent once again. Scott didn't bring it up, didn't want to make Stiles uncomfortable. He did, however, look a little more closely at his friend, and what he saw surprised him. 

Stiles looked horrible. The bags under his eyes were dark, as if he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a while. His skin was so pale it was almost translucent, although it wasn't very noticeable at first because of his sickly yellow complexion. He couldn't hold his hands steady because of the constant tremors; his hands themselves were cracked and dry, the knuckles always tinged pink and sometimes even scabbed over. The worst thing, though, was his body.

Stiles had always been fairly skinny to begin with, and it wasn't like he was in danger of becoming a skeleton (at that moment). He just looked... different. He had lost a fair amount of muscle, his toned body adapting to a more lanky shape. Even though he hadn't lost a lot of weight, he looked like it. He seemed smaller, more fragile. 

Scott knew what was going on, how couldn't he? Their freshman year they had learned about eating disorders, what to look for and people who can help. He didn't want to believe it, but he didn't really have a choice. The signs were all there, Stiles met all the criteria set for a diagnosis, but Scott still couldn't wrap his mind around it. 

Stiles would tell him if he had an eating disorder, would trust him with that information, right? If Scott asked him, he would tell the truth. He would never lie to Scott (about something as important as this, anyway).

x x x

"Hey Stiles, are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah dude. Why?"

"No offense man, but you look like shit."

Stilled rolled his eyes before sarcastically remarking, "Oh Scott, you know just what to say to make me melt."

Scott didn't bring it up again, although he really should have.


End file.
